


Sleeping Skiddo

by MaggyFinallyWrites



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Fluff, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25757260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggyFinallyWrites/pseuds/MaggyFinallyWrites
Summary: In Lumoise City lie 2 sleeping Skiddo. If you saw them what would you do?
Kudos: 1





	Sleeping Skiddo

Despite the crisp night air settling in, Lumiose City was lit up brighter than the starry sky. A thin crowd of people moving, laughing, and chatting about as they would in the day, Similar to Castelia City all the way in Unova, the Kalosian Lumiose was a city that never truly slept. Always having people moving about, always a small sense of noise as if the city itself were alive. Yet, despite the lights, the noise, the people, two Skiddo slept peacefully as could be in front of Lumiose Station. Whether it was exhaustion or the possibility they had both just gotten accustomed to the never-ending bustle of the city, no one truly knew.

From the neighboring building departed a young female trainer, having spent a tiring day in the Battle Institute and was ready to head home. However, before she could take out her skates her blue eyes moved to the two Skiddo huddled together and snoring softly. Weren’t they there this morning? And she could have sworn she had seen them a week prior when she first began to explore Lumiose… Curious, she squatted before the slumbering creatures.

“Those two have been here for years,” came a voice from behind, causing the trainer to jump up and swivel in shock. The voice’s owner being another girl in a blue karate uniform, most likely a worker at the cafe across the street. “No one knows who their owner is, they just appeared one day and have never left,” the other woman moved to the trainer’s side, placing two bowls, one filled with Pokefood and the other with water, near the Skiddo’s before standing back up. “We try to make sure they're fed, but it sure is sad huh? Few folks have tried to take them home with them but they always come back. Waiting for a trainer who’ll probably never return…” With a sigh, the cafe worker moved and left the trainer who could only stare at slumbering Skiddo. Something in her heart urged her to scoop them up and take them home with her, but the words the other woman had told her stuck. What was the point if they’d just return here? And thus, the trainer finally left the station and began making her way to Vanville Town. The entire time her mind still on the sleeping Skiddo.

The next day seemed another typical day in Lumiose City. Sunny and bright, only a few white puffy clouds dotting the sky. People made their way to and fro, from cafe to boutique to museum, enjoying the sights and attractions Lumiose had to offer. And by Lumiose City were the two Skiddo, still sleeping huddle together. And from across the cafe came a familiar trainer, replacing their bowls with fresh food and water and giving each Skiddo a gentle pat before she made her was the Battle Institute. Perhaps she was wasting her time trying to befriend the sleeping Skiddo, but deep down she hoped one day to take them both to a new home.

**Author's Note:**

> This is old, found it while cleaning up some files in my google docs ahahaha. Still, thought it was good enough to post so why not?


End file.
